


Tired

by edogai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, no sad shit we write happy fluff like real men, theyre both a little awkward but thats ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edogai/pseuds/edogai
Summary: Makoto is about to pass out when someone decides to show up and ring his doorbell.Can't anybody get some sleep around here?





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this Tiny Thing for myself because i love makoto/leon so much it hurts, but i decided id post it because i know theres probably some other poor souls out there like me dying for content so i guess im here to supply some. its not good at all but i thought id put a little something in the tag

Makoto laid on his bed, getting snug in his blanket, slowly beginning to fall asleep with his head resting on his soft pillow. He was extremely tired. The day had been very, very exhausting. It seemed like there was just too much stuff going on all the time. There was a limit to how much human interaction he could take in a day. Today he was past that limit and deserved a good sleep.

Just before he almost started to doze off, he heard a couple rings of his doorbell. He sighed loudly, not getting out of bed. Who could be here this late? He really didn’t want to get up, and he really didn’t want to talk to anyone either. He stayed in bed, closing his eyes once more. He hoped it wasn't anything super serious becuase he was just too tired to get up and do anything about it. Surely whoever was at the door could talk to him tomorrow.

He almost fell asleep, but the doorbell rang again a couple more times. Makoto groaned, annoyed, and finally made himself get up. Yawning, he walked over to the door and opened it up, leaning against it a bit to hold up his tired weight. It was Leon, his orange hair down and basically all in front of his eyes, standing in front of him in what seemed to be his pajamas. Makoto stared at him, silent. It was just Leon… He could handle him, but why was he here so late? He looked like he just got ready for bed, too. Maybe something was keeping him up.

“...Huh?” Was all that Makoto could get out of his mouth. The other looked at the ground and brought his fingers through his hair nervously, twirling some around his finger and then stopping and pushing it behind his ear. It fell back into his face shortly after, though.

“Uh. Can I come in?” Leon asked, looking back up at Makoto. He stared at Leon for a short moment, but finally decided it'd be pretty rude not to let him in... Guess there was a little time to stay up longer.

“Sure, I guess.” He replied and stepped back, letting Leon come into his room. Leon made a beeline to the bed and sat on it, looking down at his feet, basically staring holes into the ground.

Makoto walked over to him, then cocked an eyebrow at the other. “Why are you here? It's kinda late...”

“W-Well… Uh…” He stuttered a bit. “I kinda wanted to talk about something, but, uh… It feels really stupid now.” He fidgeted with his fingers a little. It was… really strange seeing him like this. What could possibly be on his mind? 

“Whatever it is, I doubt it’s stupid. If it’s important enough to come here this late, it shouldn’t be stupid, right?” Makoto said, then yawned once more. He really hoped it was important enough for him to be here this late. If not, he’d be just a little bit mad. Leon had an anxious look on his face.

“U-Uh…” He scratched the back of his head. “I, uh. I’m probably about to do something super dumb in a second and I don’t want you to be mad at me I’m sorry.” It was said extremely fast, and Makoto could barely tell what he said at first.

“You… You’re not gonna kill me are you?” Makoto asked, a questioning smile on his face.

“No! I-I just!” Leon exclaimed, his cheeks dusted with a soft red color. Was he embarrassed…? “Can you… come closer a sec? I need to tell you something.” Makoto cocked an eyebrow, but complied, leaning in closer. For some reason, he figured Leon would maybe come closer to his ear and whisper something, but that didn’t happen at all. Once Makoto got close, Leon cupped his cheeks in his hands and pulled him to his face, bringing him into a quick kiss. It was tense on both sides, and lasted about half a second. Once Leon pulled back, Makoto took a couple steps away from him in shock. He stared at the other, silent and wide-eyed. So that’s what he meant when he said he’d end up doing something dumb… His face heated up extremely. Leon... kissed him. For real.

After a couple seconds of silence, Leon jumped up off of the bed, quickly heading to the door. “I’m out! Peace, Makoto!” He said quickly, about to open the door and speed walk out of the room as if nothing had just happened. Makoto couldn't let him just leave! It would get way too awkward between the two of them if neither of them said anything about this. He couldn't let that happen, right?

“Wait! Don’t go!” Makoto said, causing Leon to stop in his tracks. “I-Is… Was… that really all you came here for?” Leon turned around and looked at him, face flushed red, brows furrowed.

“Basically!” He huffed loudly, arms crossed.

“Well… Stay in here a bit…  Just that one kiss wasn’t enough to make up for the sleep I lost!” Makoto said, then brought his voice down lower. The embarrassment of the words that were coming out of his mouth was just setting in. “All you had to do was ask me for one, too…” It looked like it was Leon's turn to be the shocked one now.

“Wait. So does that mean you wanna…? Again…?” Leon said, bringing his hand through his hair, brushing some of it out of his face. Makoto, basically unable to say anything else, nodded quickly. The feeling in the room was a little tense to say the least, as both of them were super nervous. Makoto took a deep breath, walked over to the bed, and sat on it. He patted the spot next to him, signaling Leon to come sit next to him. He quickly made his way over, plopping down on the bed right next to Makoto. There was an almost painful silence between the two of them. Makoto wanted to say something so badly, but he couldn't even make himself open his mouth.

He didn't break the silence, but Makoto held his hand out to the other, face warming up once again as he looked into Leon’s pretty eyes. Leon looked down at his hand, then hesitantly placed his warm hand on the other's, closing his fingers around it. It was really... nice. Makoto couldn't really find any other word to describe it.

Leon laughed quietly, seemingly out of nervousness, and stared down at their hands locked together, fingers intertwined. “Uh… Makoto. I’m sure this is fairly obvious now, but I was gonna tell you… I really like you. It kinda pisses me off how cute you are sometimes, and I felt like this for a while, and. Ugh! I just...” Makoto was staring down at their hands now, too. He rubbed the other's hand with his thumb softly, face red. "It should've been way easier for me to say...! I've done this kinda stuff a million times before... I-I dunno. This time was... different? Somehow..." Makoto couldn't make himself look back at him. He was sure the other's face right now had a look on it that he wasn't sure he could handle yet. He wanted to see, but at the same time he thought he might die from all this nervousness and embarrassment and just... from all these feelings in general.

“I don’t even know what to say, really…” Makoto mumbled, a nervous little smile on his face. “I mean… I like you a lot, too. I mean, I thought it would be crazy if someone like you liked me back, so I didn't really say anything about it.”

Leon let out a soft breath in relief that Makoto didn't even realize the other was holding in. "God... I'm so glad you aren't mad at me. None of... this... was really part of the plan at first, but, like, I didn't know what to do!"

Makoto swallowed, building up some confidence and looking Leon in the face. Leon was smiling slightly, staring down at their hands, cheeks tinted pink. His eyes were bright and almost glowing. Seeing Leon so happy made him feel... warm. Every time he saw Leon smile it drove him a little crazy, really. Obviously in a good way.

There was small silence again, but it was different this time. It felt a bit softer, and less tense. They still didn’t know what to say, but that was okay. This lasted a bit longer until Leon spoke up again.

“You wanted to... kiss again?” He asked, finally getting a little courage to look the other in the eyes. Makoto tensed. He did say that he wanted to kiss again... It’s not like he didn’t want to, he was just still nervous. It's not like he had the most experience in kissing. Really, he had no experience with that. It'd be fine, right? Leon's kissed people before, right? He tried to think that to reassure himself, but all it did was make him all the more worried he was going to mess something up.

“I… I did, yeah.” He replied, that same nervous smile on his face.

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Leon said, leaning in closer, gripping Makoto’s hand even tighter than before. Makoto’s whole face felt like it was on fire. He brought his free hand up to Leon’s face, and stroked his cheek softly with his thumb. Leon leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, a soft, content look on his face. Makoto swallowed his nervousness and took this as his chance. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Leon’s softly, feeling Leon jump a little in response, though returning the kiss eagerly with a death grip still on Makoto’s hand. Both of their hands were super sweaty and hot now because they wouldn't let go, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Makoto pulled away, a small smile on his face. Leon's eyes were fixated on his lips, and he looked like he was in some kind of post-kiss daze.

“This is gonna drive me crazy.” Leon muttered, placing his hands on the sides of Makoto’s face, his soft cheeks squished under them. He leaned in once more, pressing another small kiss to Makoto's lips. Really, Makoto was in disbelief. He never would have expected a guy like Leon to steal his first real kiss… He was way more than fine with it, it was just extremely unexpected. Who would've known something like this would happen? Maybe Makoto really was lucky.

As much as Makoto wanted to keep kissing Leon like this for as long as possible, he finally remembered how awfully tired he was. He had actually almost forgotten; this situation woke him up for a moment, but his drowsiness was setting back in pretty hard now. Leon interrupted him with this whole situation before he was able to really get to sleep. Once he was able, Makoto yawned, covering up his mouth with his hand.

“I’m really tired… This is nice, Leon, but I need to sleep.” Leon watched Makoto for a moment, looking disappointed that the moment was finally over.

“Sleep then, I guess. I won’t make you stay up… even though I want you to.” He said, then began to get off of the bed.

“If you want to spend more time with me… You could always sleep in here with me.” Makoto suggested. “I don’t want you to go, either.”

“I… I don’t have any reason to turn you down.” Leon said, a smile growing on his face. “I’m not super tired, though.”

“That’s fine… Maybe you will be once you’re in the warm blankets, so hurry and lay down with me.” Leon stood there and stared blankly at Makoto as he laid down and covered himself up. He swallowed, then took a deep breath, getting back in bed and under the covers with the other. It was super warm with the both of them under there.  
Makoto just laid there, facing Leon, looking at him tiredly. Leon blinked, staring into his eyes. He was very obviously tense. Did laying here like this with him make him nervous?

“Leon.”

“Y-Yeah?!” He asked, face red. Makoto yawned softly, then hesitantly brought his hand up to Leon’s face, placing it on his cheek. He moved in closer, pressing a tiny kiss on his lips, then pulled away with a smile.

Leon laid there silently, face burning. Makoto laughed softly, then closed his eyes, and in a short moment, he finally fell asleep.

Much to Leon's surprise, the morning afterwards he woke up wrapped tightly in Makoto's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so Ugly im sorry all


End file.
